How Could You!
by trenzalore296
Summary: It had sounded absurd when Ella asked about Ezra and Spencer, but what if she wasn't to far from the truth? Oneshot, might become a multichapter based on the response I get. Read, review, I'm begging.


**Hello! Fancy seeing you here! So, I know I should be writing all of my other stories but as much as I really hope this never happens, the idea got stuck in my head and it just wouldn't leave until I got this out. **

**It's going to be a oneshot. Or maybe a twoshot. Or a short multi chapter but that all depends on you! I'm not the type to hold chapters hostage until I get enough reviews but this is probably going to stay as a oneshot if you guys don't like it. And I won't know that you like it if you don't review! So please review. Even if it's to tell me you hate it and I should get a life. Which I do. **

**So yeah, I have the idea for the story all ready so if anyone kind of likes it and maybe thinks I should carry on but isn't sure... just ask and I'll tell :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever or ever will, own PLL. Or Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter for that matter. Not that that has anything to do with this story, I'm just kinda bummed out about it. I would LOVE to own Ezra, Damon and Tom Riddle for a day or two :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a perfectly normal day the day Aria got the text. She had gotten up and completed her daily routine before heading off to school. She had sat through her classes, wished Ezra was still teaching her AP English class and then headed off to Hollis to see her boyfriend during dinner. He wasn't there though. He had just taped a note to his door saying he was in an urgent meeting and he'd see her back at the apartment when she had finished with her day. Lately they hadn't been spending a lot of time together; he was always off doing something for work.<p>

She had gone to the coffee shop then because Spencer was MIA, Hanna was trying to fix things with her dad and Emily was spending time with Maya. Seeing her mom there wasn't the biggest surprise in the world and neither was the questions her mother asked during her coffee break. 'Where is Ezra? Don't you usually spend lunch with him? Are you going there after your session?' Even after hearing her mothers opinion on Mr Fitz and a student, Ezra had pushed her to tell them. When they did it was very formal and awkward and they all called each other things like Mom, Dad, Mr and Mrs Montgomery, Mr. Fitz... well, you get the picture. No first names allowed. Her mom had been disappointed and told Ezra she felt betrayed and her dad had punched Ezra square in the face. It had taken the couple and all three of Aria's friends to convince them not to ring the police and they finally gave up, although they didn't approve. They didn't even have to say the exact words for Aria to know that, they brought up how wrong student/teacher relationships were at every chance. In fact they usually chose words like 'sick' and 'perverted' and 'disgusting'. It had been almost 2 months since Ella and Byron found out and they still hadn't come round fully. Still, as much as she disapproved of the relationship, Ella always asked how things were with him, which was nice for Aria, even if she only did it in the hope that they were having problems.

So when coffee was over and it was time for Aria to go back to school, that's exactly what she did. She raced back to school and made it to her lesson with seconds to spare. That didn't stop her horrible teacher from giving her a detention. That got her thinking about her 'detentions' with Ezra. She knew him leaving Rosewood High was the best thing to do for their relationship, if he had stayed she was sure they would have been caught out by now. But she missed having him with her at school, watching the way his perfect lips formed magical words and the way he waved his hands around in the air to get his point across. She missed seeing that adorable smile playing across his lips when he looked at her over the book he was reading from when he thought no one was looking. And the secret glances and the conversations they had after each class.

And recently, Aria thought, everything had been going wrong. He did this to help their relationship but they were spending less time together than ever before. He was always off somewhere and it felt like he just didn't _want_ to see her. Even when they did hang out, would always be thinking about something else, spacing out when she was talking. It was almost like he was finding it hard to be around her. Like he hard to work to pay attention. She could see that his affections were waning, and she felt like there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Worrying about Ezra had slowly become one of the most prominent things in her mind, it was all she really thought about. Even when she distracted herself, there was always this voice in the back of her head, worrying about what had changed and why. The only time she really had any peace from that voice was at her therapy sessions with Dr. Sullivan. The girls had started to go to all of the sessions together now because it was easier to talk about A and everything else going wrong in their lives when they weren't alone. So the only time she didn't think about Ezra was when she was thinking about A. And right now Aria was finding herself in a really bad place. But during her session, Aria couldn't seem to keep all of her worries and insecurities about Ezra from coming out. Obviously she never mentioned his name but the other three girls knew exactly who she was on about. One girl in particular knew a lot more than she was letting on. At the time Aria didn't notice it but thinking back, she should have realised something was going on. The way Spencer became jittery and distressed during Aria's rant should have raised a lot of questions but Aria had put it down to her worrying about something else. So she passed that off as normal, as well.

So all-in-all it had been a very normal day for Aria. Until she got the text, of course. The text that changed _everything_. She had been lay on her bed, feet lifted and pressed up against the wall, her head hanging of the edge as she read her book. Ella and Byron had gone out and Mike was holed up in his room. She had lifted her head when she heard the phone vibrate and walked up to the dresser to read her text. She hoped it would be Ezra wanting to spend time with her and although she did see Ezra in the text it was definitely not in the way she had hoped. It was a picture of Ezra and a girl, kissing. They were sat in his car down an alley, it was almost like seeing her father and Meredith all over. She couldn't tell who the girl was so she scrolled down, knowing exactly who this particular text had been from. What she read shocked her and she gasped and dropped the phone to the floor. Painfully whispering, "No, please no." she slowly bent down to pick the phone up. She re-read the text once more.

_Bad things happen when you mess around with teachers. I don't need to ruin your relationship, your so-called 'best friend' is doing a brilliant job at that. - A_

Her heart was beating rapidly now and she scrolled back up to the picture and Aria realised that, if you looked hard, it wasn't some random girl. A was right, it was Spencer. She put the phone down and lent against the dresser, hands pushed on the flat surface to stop the shaking and she took calming breaths to slow her heart but that didn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She didn't want to believe what A had just revealed but the proof was staring right at her. At what made it worse was that now she thought about it it was painstakingly obvious. She couldn't believe she had missed it, all the sneaking around, the way Spencer acted in therapy when she mentioned Ezra. Aria picked up her mobile once more and quickly typed a message to Ezra.

_I need to speak to you, now. Please come to my house as soon as possible. - Aria_

_I'm kind of busy right now, babe. Can we do this tomorrow? Xx – Ezra_

_No. I don't care what you're doing. Get. Here. Now. - Aria_

_Ohhh...kay. I'll be there in 10. Love you. Xx – Ezra_

_Yeah, whatever. - Aria_

* * *

><p>Ezra had arrived at the Montgomery home and Aria needed to vent. She was extremely grateful that her parents were out; Mike wouldn't here for the music pounding through the walls. Aria made no move towards her boyfriend and didn't usher him into the house like she would usually. She just remained motionless. Ezra exited his car with a smile on his face and quickly made his way over to Aria. His lips were centimetres away from hers and he lets his eyes close as he went in for a kiss. It wasn't Aria's warm, soft lips that he came into contact with however. It was the cold, hard plastic screen of her phone. He moved his head away from hers to get a look at what she was shoving in his face and the smile faded and was replaced by a look of terror.<p>

"Where did you get this?" He hadn't meant for it to come out as a terrified whisper but right now Ezra was so afraid of losing Aria. He couldn't lose her.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that that is not me in that picture, it's my best friend. You were kissing my _best_ friend!"

"Aria, I swear it's not what it looks like."

"It's not what it looks... Could you _be_ any more cliché? I mean, God! Cheating with the best friend! 'It's not what it looks like'! It's exactly what it looks like, Ezra, so don't give me any of that crap."

"But I didn't... I don't... Aria."

"Just answer me this. How long have you been sneaking around for? Have you had _sex_?"

"I... only since she came to me about Jason. But I don't want this! I never wanted it! It was her who came after me!"

"But if you didn't want to be with her, why wouldn't you tell me? Why would you make up all these excuses about meetings and marking papers? Were you blowing me off to be with her?"

"I didn't tell you because she's your friend! I couldn't hurt you like that. And I wasn't with her. I really was at meetings. And when I was with her it was because I was telling her to back off. I swear."

"NO. That's bull, Ezra! Maybe my parents and Jason, maybe they were all right. You don't love me. Your just seeing how many students you can bed."

"Aria. I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else. I honestly never wanted to hurt you."

"I loved you! I loved you and your were sneaking around behind my back. With Spencer! Wh- Why her? Anyone but her! I-"

"Aria, please listen to me. She meant nothing, I promise you."

"Ha, you know that is exactly what my dad said about Meredith. And look where that ended. I can't believe I was this stupid. Everyone, _everyone_ told me not to do this! Not to carry on this relationship and I didn't listen because I was stupid enough to believe that you loved me! Only me!"

"I do. It's only you. It's only ever been you, Aria."

"Your lying again. Why is it so easy for you to lie to my face?"

"I not. I'm not lying to you, I'm telling th-"

"No your not! What about when it was Jackie? Or when it was Charlotte? Or Spencer?

"I didn't know you when I was with Jackie or Charlotte! And I already told you Spencer meant nothing. Other than 'I'm sorry' I don't know what more I can say to make this better. Tell me how to make it better, Aria. I need to make it better."

"But that's the thing. You can't. You can't make this better." Aria turned towards the house for a moment before turning back to Ezra and whispering, "You know what, just, just go."

"Aria, please. I love you. We can work through this. I know we can."

"Do you know what the worst part is? You cheated on me with _Spencer_. Jackie, Simone, I could at least understand. But Spencer, one of my best friends? I trusted her with my secret, she knew for months about us. She even knew that we had been waiting for so long to sleep together. She knew that we slept together the day she found out about Jason. That for months you had been telling me no because we were meant to be waiting until I turned 18 and you _still_ slept with _her_. That's the worst part."

On cue, Spencer pulled up in her car at that very moment and as if completely oblivious to the current situation, walked toward Aria with a big grin.

"Hey, Aria, do you want t- what, what's going on?"

Aria didn't know what it was that possessed her to do it but something snapped in her when she saw the grin on Spencer's face. Slowly and almost frighteningly calmly, Aria walked towards Spencer and stopped a mere foot away. She stood and looked at her for a second before she raised her hand and, with all of her might, slapped Spencer hard across the face. Spencer screamed and covered the large, red welt Aria had left with her hand. With a look of anger in her eyes, Aria began to speak.

"You know, you spent so much time talking about how horrible Ali was to everyone. But you two have a lot more in common than you'd like to believe." With that Aria turned around and walked to the door without even sparing a glance for her -now former- boyfriend. As she reached for the handle of the door, Aria glimpsed over her shoulder and said, "You know what, I take that back. What you did to me is so much worse than anything she did." And with that Aria walked into the hall and slammed the door shut. Outside, tears were pouring down the faces of both guilty parties and they looked thoroughly ashamed of their actions.

"Aria, wait! You have to listen to me! Aria!" Spencer was screaming for Aria to make another appearance but Ezra managed to stay calm.

"Let her go. She needs some time."

"No, I-"

"Let her go."

* * *

><p>Back inside, Aria had slumped down against the door in a fit of tears. The noises from outside had subsided and Aria hoped they had left. She reached for her phone and typed a message to the girls and for the first time, she left Spencer out of it.<p>

_To: Emily, Hannah_  
><em>From: Aria<em>  
><em>S.O.S.<em>

It had taken barely minutes for Hanna and Emily to pull up in front of the house and race to the front door. Aria could tell she had them worried but the look of shock that came over the two girls faces as she revealed her red, puffy, mascara smudged eyes and tear-streaked cheeks to them had her crying even harder.

"Aria! What happened?"

"Ezra and Spencer... they... he... he cheated on me. With Spencer."

"WHAT? Why would they do that? You two are like made for each other! Spencer knows that."

The girls ranted about this for at least 20 minutes before Aria realised Emily hadn't said a word since she arrived.

"Emily, why are you being so quiet? I- Oh. You knew, didn't you? Please tell me I'm wrong. I am wrong aren't I?" Emily's silence spoke volumes and Aria became distressed. "Ohh, God! You knew? Why, why would you keep that from me?"

"I wanted to tell you. I did! Spencer made me promise."

"I can't believe you! Hanna? Did you...?"

"No! No. Why would you keep something like that a secret? Aria, how did you find out?"

"A text me. You know, I don't know whether they did it to hurt me or whatever, but it's the best goddamn thing they ever did for me."

"Aria, you need to speak to Spencer again. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you."

"Ha, what, like you didn't _mean_ to keep it from me? You're meant to be my friend, Emily. What happened to us not keeping secrets from each other? To making sure we all knew everything about each other so A couldn't tear us apart? You should go. I can't... deal with this right know."

"Aria, I-"

"I SAID GO! NOW! LEAVE!"

Startled by her sudden outburst, Emily picked herself up off of the bed, grabbed her coat and walked out. A lot of stuff had happened during the day and even though she had woken up believing with every fibre of her body that she and Ezra would grow old together, Aria was know sure of the complete opposite. She never wanted to see him or Spencer or even Emily. Ever. Again. And with that, Aria buried her head into Hanna's shoulder and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it. Even just a little bit. Please review!<strong>

**Also, I know I have other stories I should be getting on with but I already have written like half of an AU Ezria fic. It's sort of, almost, well yeah. It's based on Moulin Rouge. It's a brilliant film and I found so many similarities between the two relationships that I HAD to. So if anyone is interested, just ask. Again, if you do ask, I could maybe give you a little extract. :)**


End file.
